


tokyo nights - tsukiyama oneshot

by suneater420



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, M/M, Multi, Tsukiyama - Freeform, argument, best friends to lovers xx, tsukiyama fight asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneater420/pseuds/suneater420
Summary: a two part one shot in which Yamaguchi finally gets tired of Tsukishima's constant negativity and sarcasm.another tokyo summer camp training one shot because that is my comfort arc and what about ithave fun w this because i did hehe
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

“I don't want to hear it, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi Tadashi stormed into the room, throwing his bag to the floor. Following behind him, a tall, lanky youth slammed the door of a classroom. He was surprised at how easy the Nekoma school doors close, at least compared to those of his classes at Karasuno.

“Well what the fuck do you want me to do Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima Kei steadied himself. “You can’t get angry at me for saying nothing when you’re not letting me say anything in the first place.” Yamaguchi’s eyes forced him into submission. After a second of silence, Yamaguchi stood up slowly.

“I have been working;” he paused, “ so hard Tsukki. Don’t you understand?? This stuff comes so easy to you.” “Wait-.” Yamaguchi stepped forward, cutting him off. “You're tall, you've always been good at everything.” Tsukishima took a step backwards. “Stop-.” 

“You're smart, every whimsical decision you make ends up right.” He steps closer--closer with each sentence, waving his hands for emphasis. “I've always been in your shadow, but I didn't care. Because I just liked being by your side. Being your friend was all I ever wanted!” Yamaguchi’s voice faltered. His anger towards Tsukishima is a rarity, making this altercation even more troubling to the middle blocker.

“You treat me like garbage, Tsukki. You treat everyone like they're worthless. I'm tired of it. Your sly comments leave me feeling like crap every single day. I thought that if I got to know you more, got to know the real you--we could have had something.” Now inches away from Tsukishima, Yamaguchi grabbed the collar of his shirt, forcing Tsukishima to stare dead into Yamaguchi’s once golden caramel eyes, now clouded with anger. Tsukishima held his breath and looked away, feeling extremely uncomfortable with the new gaze he was seeing.

“Nothing to say?” Yamaguchi sighed. “This is stupid. I'm so done with this.” Yamaguchi shoved Tsukishima, his hardened body hitting the wall with a slam. Yamaguchi quickly slipped on his sneakers. Giving one last look to the blonde boy, Yamaguchi pushed past him to open the door to the classroom and shut it loudly behind him. Tsukishima got up, surprised by the noise, and followed after him.

“Where are you going? We’re in the middle of Tokyo.” Grabbing his wrist to stop him, Tsukishima got one last look at the boy in front of him. His eyes welling with tears, Yamaguchi snapped his wrist back.

“I need to clear my head… I’m going for a walk. ” Yamaguchi pushed him away, both mentally and physically.

“It's getting dark, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima flatly called down the hallway. Yamaguchi turned the corner.

Tsukishima wasn't one for friendship drama. Those who bothered him, he simply did not care about. If anyone was mad at him, then so be it.

Then why was Yamaguchi leaving this aching feeling inside of him?

Tsukishima was short-circuiting. His mind was exploding into loud colors, sounds and symbols that he just couldn't understand. How could he let someone impact him this much? 

Shaking his head, Tsukishima decided to simply stop thinking and put his body into motion, immediately bumping into another figure. He felt his glasses jab into the bridge of his nose, whipping them off with a curse under his breath. He looked down to meet the eyes of his upperclassman, Sugawara.

“Woah there. Where’s my kouhai going in such a hurry?” Sugawara Koushi, the co-captain that always happens to be at the right place at the right time, was the last person Tsukishima wanted to see. Tsukishima then remembered Yamaguchi’s hurt expression, and realized that he was getting farther and farther by the minute. 

“Can you please move, Sugawara-san.” Tsukishima looked down on the silver haired setter, his stoic glance hoping to stop a lecture before it begins. Suga grabbed Tsukishima's wrist and held it up in front of his face.

“You're shaking, Tsukki.” Suga remarked with a caring gaze. Tsukishima snapped his wrist and stepped back, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.

“I'm fine, nothing to worry about. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Tsukishima pushed past Suga and walked towards Nekoma’s entrance. Before he could get far, others came to block the doors.

“Oy, where’s he goin’?” Kuroo Testurou, captain of the Nekoma volleyball team leaned his head in and sneered. Kuroo was notorious for bothering the shit out of Tsukishima. Scoffing in his face, Tsukishima tried to remain calm to avoid any annoyance out of the Nekoma captain. 

“Leave him alone, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi Keiji, the setter of the Fukurodani team, rolled his eyes as Kuroo put his hands behind his head. From behind the setter appeared the captain of the Fukurodani, Koutarou Bokuto. His bright golden eyes locked with those of Tsukishima, sending Tsukki’s eyes to the ground.

“Where's your little freckled friend? You know, green haired dude? Yeon-gi? Goon?” Bokuto leaned on Akaashi’s shoulder, joining his other two friends in the discussion.

“It's Yamaguchi. And I don't know. He just left.” Tsukishima sighed, tired of putting on a facade and giving in towards upperclassmen. He clenched his jaw, awaiting the teasing or sarcastic manner that they always speak in, only to be surprised by the warm smile that appeared on their faces.

“I know the feeling, kid. Nothing makes me more upset than when Kenma;” Kuroo paused, noticing Tsukishima's confused look at a name he didn’t recognize. “Uh... he's the setter on my team. Ya know, super short, bleached hair, usually playing video games.” Tsukishima nodded, remembering the setter Hinata Shoyo would always fangirl over.

“Anyways, Kenma is always pissed at me for taking his games away so we can practice during weekends.” Kuroo shuffled his feet, fondly recalling petty disputes. “It once got so bad he refused to talk to me. I broke his Gameboy after teasing him with it.” Kuroo shuddered at the thought.

“I don’t understand what this has to do with anything.” Tsukishima was getting restless, extremely uncomfortable by an unknown feeling he couldn't control. 

“I've also ignored Bokuto-san numerous times.” Akaashi chimed in, surprising Tsukishima. He thought Akaashi was just another simp to add to the list. The guy literally has all of his weaknesses memorized by number. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto shot him a silencing look. “You know how that makes me feel.” Bokuto drops his head onto the boy's shoulder. Akaashi responds with a pat on his head.

“What we're trying to say is, best friends fight. They're like little lovers' quarrels: husband and wife freaking out over stupid shit.” The Nekoma captain slung an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tsukishima stared at the ground, absorbing all of the information he was hearing.

“But whatever you two fought about, it won't be the end. Look at Bokuto and I. Only hours after I started ignoring him, he apologized, and I accepted. Simple as that.” Akaashi lifted Bokuto’s head off of his shoulder with his hand, making Bokuto face Tsukki.

“And don't be afraid to apologize if you're in the wrong. You do that for the ones you love.” Bokuto gave him a wink before pulling Akaashi down the hallway.

“Word of advice, there is a park not too far from here that I overheard him, Kenma, and the orange-haired shrimp talking about visiting earlier. It's probably the only place he knows, so it's worth a shot.” Kuroo gave a smirk over his shoulder as he walked away. Tsukishima continued down the hallway and pushed open the door into the darkness that awaited him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukishima felt the muggy warm air of a summer in Tokyo hitting his arms. The sun had set, but the town was far from going to sleep. Cars drove past every couple minutes, crickets chirped in the bushes to the right of him as street lights led his way in the face of a hopeless task. 

Why was he even doing this in the first place? Why did he care this much? Tsukishima wanted to call it a night, hoping that Yamaguchi would cool off and deal with it another time. But his legs kept moving towards the park, and his mind was far from leaving this boy alone at night.

He hated every moment of this. He hated these unnecessary emotions throwing his world off, but it seemed he hated a world without Yamaguchi even more. Tsukishima rubbed his temples and walked on, continuing the directions his phone was sending him.

Tsukishima thought back on his friendship from Yamaguchi, remembering how long they have been friends-- and how he really treated the boy. Sure, he told off those punk kids for picking on Yamaguchi on the playground when they were kids. But Tsukishima only wanted to get rid of that crappy gut feeling he got when looking at Yamaguchi sob in the dirt. Tsukishima didn't like to be uncomfortable, and for some random kid to make him feel uncomfortable, it made him more confused than anything.

The ping of the directions on his phone snapped Tsukishima out of thought. He looked up to see the empty park that Kuroo mentioned, slightly relieved that the captain did not lie to him. He dropped his phone into his sweatpants pocket and walked through the gates. All Tsukishima was focused on was finding Yamaguchi and bringing him back to the school. He couldn't stand the growing pit in his gut and the flashing colors in his brain whenever Yamaguchi wasn't at his side.

“Tsukki?” Tsukishima’s heart almost exploded hearing his name, looking up to see that stupid freckled shit sat on an empty bench with only a flickering street lamp to illuminate his face so slightly that he could see dried tear stains on his cheeks. Tsukishima sat down next to Yamaguchi, saying nothing as he heard Yamaguchi sniffle and look away. Tsukishima sighed and grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand. 

“How long have you been sitting out here?” Tsukishima calmly asked. Yamaguchi stayed silent for a moment before answering. “Not that long. Only half an hour or something.”

The two remained silent, staring in opposite directions, only joined at their hands in between them.

“You were right.” Tsukishima muttered, his voice cracking at the end. Yamaguchi whipped his head to face him, not sure whether he imagined the statement or was going insane.

“I have been treating you like shit. I don't care about anyone else on the team, those idiots deserve whatever I throw at them.” Tsukishima kept his eyes glued to the ground in front of him, hyper focusing on an ant trying to drag a piece of old bread by itself.

“But you don't deserve that.” Tsukishima looked over at Yamaguchi, seeing those golden brown eyes and stupid freckles again made the sinking feeling subside. He squeezed Yamaguchi’s hand tighter.

Yamaguchi broke out into a laugh. “Tsukki? Apologizing? What a world we live in!” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and got up, making sure to not crush the ant on its journey. He pulled Yamaguchi up from the bunch and wrapped him into a tight hug.

“You speak of this and I break you.” Tsukishima mumbled into Yamaguchi’s hair. He heard the other laugh and grab his hand again, breaking the hug.

“You got it, Tsukki.”


End file.
